it's complicated put off till future notice
by wolfbabe95
Summary: It started in kindergarden Taz moved there and spoiled Rose hated her, but why? It's graduation and Taz should be happy yet she thinks of the past years of school starting from when she moved. Will work on this after done with Kissed by Shadows.


Guess what? this will be a story I'll do after kissed by shadows. I will make one for one shots with Mason! (YAY!) and Eddie. This one is just a spin off of some sorts. Tazcha and Lily moved to their school at a young age, but they weren't noticed til they were older. They will be human (mostly) and it'll start when they are kids. I will have a story of the children of everyone after kissed by shadows. So sneak peek. Oh VA I don't own I only own my charecters.

_It's the start of something._

_Taz:_

_I stared in the mirror frowning slightly. What have I done? What in gods name has made Rose hate me? I don't understand. I replayed all the memories of years former to this one. Finally I was graduating high school! I had a loving boyfriend well soon to be husband, two well three other best friends, and another good thing? We planed on buying a house settle down and be one big happy family. The only thing that worried me was why Rose had gone loopy on me? I bet you are wondering what I mean. Well I'll tell you. It started in kindergarden._

_Tazcha Pov:_

I felt sick. I was only kindygarden and my momma sent me off to this hideous school with no friends or anywhere to go. I bet people are thinking I'm some pathetic lonely girl who's depressed. My momma told me to behave. She bought me a pretty dress right before she left me. I was wearing it. It was a pretty green color and had frillys on the bottom. It was kinda like momas sun dresses, it had a flower on it. I looked sadly in my mirror the school gave me. I had semi curly dark red hair, dark red lips, and purpleish blue eyes. Today I had my hair held back by a black headband that had a red flower attached to it and I had on my Mary Jane shoes. I thought I looked cute, but like a sad doll. I had on some glasses to help me read. I was no where near blind, but I just couldn't read those words in books. Sighing sadly I picked up my bag and looked around my room. I was to frightened to leave here, but I had to. I felt nervous what if no one liked me? Tears formed. I can't cry I must appear strong! I walked to the door and saw I was the last one to arrive. I was embarrassed by this.

"Class we have a new student today please welcome Tazcha Young." the teacher said.

No turning back now. I poked my head in and thought about running. My thoughts were foiled when the teacher came up and pulled me in. I panicked.

"No touchy me you stupid bitch!" I screamed thinking it was my aunt hurting me.

I pulled free and felt horrified when I saw the teachers look. She looked mad.

"Miss Young that is no way to talk to me!"

"S-sorry..."

I stalked to the back of the classroom where no one sat. I looked sadly down at the papers of work the teacher gave me. She gave me extra because I was naughty. I looked up and looked around at the others. I saw a boy with messy hair and blueish eyes. He was focused on a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. He was kinda cute. Beside him was a brown haired boy who I couldn't see his face. I looked at the girl and beside her sat two blondes one had light green eyes that were kind and gentle. The other one had dark startleing green eyes and wore a baby blue colored top and black skirt. She turned around and caught me looking. She looked slightly startled and I looked back down at my work. I started working on it. Suddenly I heard the seat next to me squeak slightly and I jumped. I saw the girl sit down and smile at me.

"Hi! I'm Lily" she said.

"H-hello Lily." I stuttered.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends Taz? Is it okay for me to call you Taz?" Lily asked.

"Sure! and it's okay I don't mind being called that it seems umm charming?" I replied.

Lily giggled and picked up my bag. I followed her after grabbing my work and sat on the far side of the table. I saw the brown hair girl look at me and roll her eyes before acting like I was invisible. What did I do to her? I looked over at the cute boy and he didn't even seem to notice me. I felt sad at this. He seems to like the girl who doesn't like me. I'll never get him to talk to me.

"Hey Taz this is Lissa, Rose, Mason, and Eddie." Lily said pointing to the other blonde, then the brown haired girl, cute boy and his friend.

"Hi." said Eddie smiling.

Mason looked up for a bit and waved. Rose well she choose to keep talking about this guy she met. He was older was in like second grade. This shocked me. She's with an older boy! That's like dangerous! What if he wants to have her over for a play date! It's like a crime.

_Mason pov:_

I looked up when I heard there was a new kid. She's actually kinda pretty, but nothing compared to my lovely Rose. She looked frightened and freaked out when the teacher pulled her in. I zoned out after she hid in the back of the room. It wasn't till I heard Lily say my name that I looked up. I waved before looking back at my Rose. She was talking about that older boy, but I knew she'd fall for me eventually. But for a moment something hit me in the chest and I looked back at the new girl. Taz I think her name was. I felt the pain hurt more when I thought of Rose then a fuzzy feeling when I thought of Taz. Odd.

"Mason! Hurry up it's lunch time!" Eddie said getting up and hurrying after Lily.

I followed him and saw he was talking with Lily and the new girl. The new girl laughed at a joke he said and Lily smiled. Taz was telling him something and laughing before looking shyly over his shoulder and waved at me. I felt Rose tug me away and we went away to play dodge ball. Rose didn't seem to like Taz to much I wonder why.

_Tazcha POV:_

I don't know if todays the best or worst day ever. I meet some new friends. Eddie and Lily were like my best friends already. Lissa seemed to like me alot and didn't like how Rose acted and Mason. I have no clue. He seemed nice and Eddie and them talked about him like he was like a god. I was amazed when they told me stories about him. If only he'd talk to me!

"Oh Eddie!" Lily said laughing.

He grinned mischievously,"Heh."

I giggled and we all talked and ate till lunch was over. We walked back talking happily. I had finished all my work and turned it in already while everyone else was struggling. I helped Eddie, Lily and Lissa with what work they had.

"Hey Taz!" said Rose.

Odd. "Yes?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well can you know like help me?" she asked.

I didn't want to she made me nervously, but I smiled and nodded knowing this could get me closer to the cutie. I sat by her and helped her. Yet it seemed like she wasn't trying all to hard, but I got to talk a bit to Mason well kinda... After doing all her work I moved back to my seat till it was time to leave. I hurried out of there till I heard a voice calling me.

"Tazcha wait up!" Mason called running as fast as his short legs would carry him.

I stoped and he practically ran into me.

"Um Lily wanted to know if you wanted to go to her house tonight." he said.

"Well I'd love to!" I said.

"Okay I'll tell her." he replied hurrying off.

I smiled and went to put on some pants and a top. I did. I wore light jeans, a loose floaty top and tenny shoes. I smiled and skiped off to met Lily.

ya! yes i know some words are misspelled because well she is young here! If it was like Bonnie she'd be spelling out words I couldn't even pronounce. But Taz is a normal girl. Review and yes Rose is like those mean girls you admire, but secretly hate with a passion. Hehe. I will at one point make Rose happy though I mean she'll end up with Dimintri! I think and I'll make a story where she doesn't go wako and try to harm anyone, but those who hurt Lissa or attempted to even think of hurting her. Yep.


End file.
